Being With You
by jtriforce
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo have known each other for so long, but their true feelings for each other are just beginning to blossom! Follow the events that occur in their funny relationship. We start off with Rukia's birthday I am not updated on Bleach so please no spoilers! P.S The first chapter isn't too interesting but please read on! It gets better Comment, share, and most of all, enjoy!
1. I

**This is the first maistream ship fanfic i have written and it is fairly long running. If you would like to read ahead, I have the story up to date on Wattpad, my username is Erza Kurosaki. The first chapter is very very short but I hope you still continue to read because I have noticed in the two years of writing this, my writing noticeably improves through the chapters. Ichiruki is my OTP so feel free to give me feedback on the story. Thanks~**

"Rukia," I heard a voice echo through my head. It was a bit annoying and it disturbed my deep slumber but I recognized it. I opened one eye and winced as a bright ray of light hit from the opening of the closet door. Ichigo was standing above me in his Shinigami clothes, "Rukia, wake up, there's a hollow around here," he said. I sighed and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Why don't you go by yourself?" I ask, annoyed. He frowned at me and opened the closet door even wider.

"What's the matter with you? You don't usually wake up so late," he stepped back and waited for me to get out of the closet but I continued to sit there. It was true though... Why was I like this today? I usually wake up much earlier than him but today I couldn't even wake up before 10am. Then with all my strength, I jumped down and got into my spirit form. Ichigo grinned and jumped out the window as I tried to catch up with him from behind.

"Ichigo, can you sense the hollow?" I asked. He nodded and kept on running. He seemed rather energetic today...

"Rukia," startled, I looked up in reply to his call, "do you know what today is?" He asked, seriously.

"What is it?"

"It's your birthday..."

What? Today is my birthday? How could this be...how could I forget my own birthday? It was an absurd thought but suddenly, I really did feel as if I was forgetting something important. I looked at Ichigo and saw that he was slightly smiling. It was more like a smirk but happier and teasing in a way. I felt my face flush red and turned away from that smile, "You know Rukia, you shouldn't work so hard. You'll forget some important things,"

Ah, so he knew...last night I went hollow hunting. No wonder I was so tired. This statement made me even more embarrassed and I couldn't help but stop running so I could process my feelings. He stopped too and looked at me.

"Today is...January 14?" I asked.

"Heh, yeah it is," he replied with a laugh.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I forgot it was my birthday... "Well I wouldn't blame you, since you've been living so long," Ichigo interrupted my thoughts. I realized what he said and punched him in the stomach, childish anger rising in me, "Oh, Rukia that huurtsss. What the hell?" He held his stomach and bent over, exaggerating the pain. I rolled my eyes and started to move again when suddenly, he grabbed my arm.

"Ichigo?"

"How about we take a day off? It will be good for you and I need a break too," he suggested with a bright smile. I frowned and thought about it for a moment. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take one day off...

"Alright but you have to kill that hollow over there first," I pointed. The hollow we were following came to us, how convenient. Ichigo let go of my arm and ran past me to the hollow. One slash, and another kill. Easy.

"Ok! Let's go back and eat!" He said and started back towards his house. Odd, why does he seem more excited than me about my own birthday?


	2. II

**Don't worry! With each chapter, comes more Ichiruki scenes! 3  
Sigh I'm so bad at giving commentary ,_, please enjoy chapter 2  
(;⌒-⌒)**

I was a few yards behind Ichigo while we walked back to his house. I saw his father open the door and try to kick him in the face but Ichigo dodged. I couldn't help but think it would be rather fun if Nii-Sama greeted me like that.

"Oi! Rukia lets go," Ichigo called and I quickly walked over.

"Ichigo! You brought home Rukia again?!" His father cried and stared at me with a grin.

"Shut up dad, she's a guest. Can you make something good today, Yuzu?" Ichigo turned to his sister and patted her head. I then followed him upstairs.

We sat there for a while, silence dominating the atmosphere. He looked outside the window and sighed, which startled me a bit. I didn't know what to say and for some unknown reason, my face was warming up.

"Rukia," he said, softly, "Happy birthday,"

Now I knew I was blushing. Maybe because no one has ever said that to me in such a way.

"Umm, thank you," I replied. "I don't exactly know how old I am," I added, awkwardly. But it was true. I've been alive for a while now and I suppose I would like to experience something new. Ichigo turned towards me and smirked,

"It doesn't matter does it? You're a Shinigami," his lips curled up a bit more. Now he was smiling joyfully. I found myself smiling too.

Just then, a blindingly bright light pierced the sky outside the window. I covered my eyes and when the brightness faded, I saw Renji, Nii-Sama, Rangiku-San, and Hitsugaya Taichou. They were standing on the windowsill...

"RENJI, BYAKUYA, RANGIKU, TOSHIROU?!" Ichigo shouted and almost fell off the bed. I stood and walked over to the window.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I asked. They all replied at once so I couldn't really make out what they were saying. It sounded a bit like: "FOR YURITSCAPTAIN HITSUGAYAWECAME HERE BECAUSESHADDAP IM SUPPOSEDTOSAYIT HIRUKIOHICHIGO YOULOOKGUYSSTAPIM TRYINTASHUSH!"

"OI!" Ichigo shouted and they all quieted down. I smiled and returned a hug from Rangiku-San.

"We came to-

"Can I say it! Please!" Rangiku-San interrupted Renji.

"NO I was supposed to!"

"But I wanted to! Renji, you're so mean!" Rangiku-San complained. I watched as their argument went on for a few minutes until I heard...

"Happy birthday, Rukia,"

"Nii-Sama!" I smiled.

"Oi, Byakuya! Long time no see!" Ichigo said, "but can you guys get off my windowsill..."

They did as told and all at once jumped off the windowsill onto Ichigo's bed. I could tell Ichigo was getting angry but it was amusing.

"Let's go back to Soul Society and celebrate!" Rangiku-San exclaimed.

Ichigo's eyes seemed to light up at that suggestion.

"What about Chad and Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh we can bring them along too!" Rangiku-San smiled. She took his arm and mine then they all jumped out the window.

"We're going now?!" I heard Ichigo yell. They all nodded and rushed to Inoue-San's house. How did they even know where she lived?

By the time we got to Soul Society, I expected Ichigo's dad and sisters were worried a bit and wondering where he went but won't bother to look. It must be nice knowing that he'll come back to them eventually. My thoughts were interrupted by Rangiku-San and Inoue-San,

"Rukia-Chan! Look at this dress! Or this one!" Rangiku-San lifted up a pink fluffy dress with hearts and stickers on it.

"Umm, Rangiku-San where is this from?" I asked, nervously.

"Oh, I made it!" Inoue-San smiled and raised her hand, "here's another one!" She took out another dress that was black and lined with purple lace. I stared at the dress for a moment. It was actually quiet pretty.

"Rukia, you're going to have to choose a dress for your birthday party!" Rangiku-San said. I looked up, surprised,

"You're throwing a birthday party for me?" I asked.

"Yes! This time the captain commander allowed us! (This captain commander being the new one: Kyouraku Shunsui)"

I smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I like this dress, Inoue-San," I pointed to the black dress with purple lace. They both smiled and spun me around, steering me towards the other room.

"Make over time!" I heard a squeal.

Oh no what have I done...


	3. III

**Whyyyyy ;[ my chapters are all so short now that I've gone and read other fanfics.  
I just figured it would be easier for you guys to read short chapters T^T sumimasen someone helpu me~  
Chapter 3 is too short but "short and sweet" is my style(?) I try ,_,  
( ；** **'Д｀** **)**

"Rukia-Chan!" I heard Rangiku-San's voice on the other side of the door. I was finished changing but...I didn't want to go out. The dress. It looked beautiful but not on me, I couldn't see my self in it, "It's ok Rukia, just come out and show us!" Rangiku-San's bubbly voice rang. I sighed and opened the door.

"Kuchiki-San! You look so pretty!" Orihime smiled.

"Do you...really think so?" I asked hesitantly. I was afraid of showing my skin and it felt odd that there was nothing covering my shoulders.

"You look like a princess," Orihime clapped her hands together and exchanged a glance with Rangiku-San.

"Alright! Let's go!" They took my arms and brought me outside to the courtyard. I gasped at the sight. There were cherry blossoms all around and an enormous table set up with a white tablecloth. Glasses, plates, and not to mention, food, sat on the table, waiting to be devoured. But two people at the end of the table seemed to already be eating. I squinted to see who it was and found Renji and Ichigo, downing two whole chickens. I sighed with a smile and followed Rangiku-San and Orihime. As soon as I stepped onto the grass, Ichigo and Renji stopped eating. They looked up at me with open jaws,

"What..." I asked, confused.

"W-wo,"

"WOAH!" Renji shouted over Ichigo. I almost tripped on Orihime from the surprise yell.

"Stop yelling! What's the matter, Renji?!" I demanded.

"Umm, nothing. Nothing wrong. I just- uh. I just saw that hell butterfly behind you," he pointed nervously. I turned around and looked but didn't see any butterfly. What a good liar he was...

"Rukia-Chan! It's ok, they just think you're pretty, isn't that right?" Rangiku-San elbowed Ichigo, causing him to spit out the chicken.

"Umm, yeah, sure," Ichigo murmured. He avoided my eyes and continued eating. That was odd of him...

I sat down and took a piece of bread when Rangiku-San stopped me.

"Wait," she smiled, "GUYS SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RUKIA!" She screamed in Ichigo and Renji's ears. They winced and put down their beloved drumsticks.

"Happy Birthday, Rukia!" They said together. Even though I knew they only said it because they were told, I felt warm and happy. Just then, Nii-Sama came with the other captains and vice captains. I stood up quickly and went to greet them.

"Happy Birthday, Rukia," they said.

"Thank you all so much," I started but all of a sudden, my voice cracked and I felt my eyes water. Was I really going to cry? I couldn't...It's just a birthday, why was I crying? I've haven't cried since I could remember. But this time the tears flowed out and streamed down my red cheeks.

"Rukia?" I heard Ichigo's voice. Nii-Sama and the rest looked at me with light smiles.

"Nii-Sama, yo-you-" I beamed and hugged him, still crying. He stood frozen for a moment but I felt his hands on my back, hugging me in return.

"Um, Rukia," he said.

"Oh! Sorry," I smiled and released him.

"Alright alright! Let's all join in the feast! Where's the sake?" Rangiku-San exclaimed. We all sat down at the table and ate to our heart's content. The whole time, I couldn't stop smiling.


	4. IV

**Almost there : just a little bit more then you'll see. It only gets better from here trust me XD  
Have fun reading  
（＾** **ω＾）**

By the end of the feast, all of us were stuffed to our limits. I couldn't eat another piece of cake even if I wanted to. But the atmosphere was still bright and warm. I didn't want it to end.

"Happy Birthday, Rukia!" They raised their glasses and we cheered once again.

Not long after, everyone had gone back to their divisions and started at their work again. The only ones left were Rangiku-San, Orihime and Ichigo.

"Alright, I'll bring you all back to the human world now," Rangiku-San smiled. I nodded and waited for her to take our arms but I heard Ichigo stop her,

"Umm. Rangiku, do you mind if we stay here a bit longer?" He asked her.

I turned around, surprised at his request and I saw that Orihime was as well. Rangiku-San stared at him with suspicion but her face relaxed and she waved her hand,

"Alright, fine with me," she winked and walked away.

"Ichigo?" I looked up at him for an answer. He just shrugged and started towards the division buildings, "Oi, Ichigo, where are we going? Why did you want us to stay in Soul Society?" I asked, trying to catch up with his swift walking pace. He did seem to walk faster than usual though. Orihime also followed with question in her expression.

"I just wanted to take a break from the human world," Ichigo replied, nonchalantly. I raised my eyebrows because I knew he wouldn't say such a thing even if he meant it.

We passed by the 5th division building and was stopped by Hirako Taichou.

"IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!" He yelled to us. We turned and saw his smiling face as he ran down the stairs, "It's Orihime-Chan!" He cried and opened his arms as to embrace Orihime but Ichigo kicked him... Typical.

"Oi, Shinji, you bastard," Ichigo smirked.

Hirako Taichou was recovering from the blow and coughed for a moment. He straightened himself up again and smiled,

"Yo!" He raised his hand in greeting, then turned towards me, "Sorry I couldn't make it to your little birthday celebration, Rukia, I had paper work to do," he frowned with a sincere look of apology.

"It's alright," I replied.

"Happy birthday though!" He exclaimed with a grin, "But first, let me invite Orihime-Chan to tea!" He walked passed us to Orihime and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oi! You pervert! Go back to doing your paperwork!" Ichigo yelled. Hirako Taichou ignored him and led Orihime into the 5th division building.

"Um, Kurosaki-Kun? Kuchiki-San? Is this alright?" She looked back at us, nervously. I tried to follow them before Hirako Taichou closed the doors but I was too late. I turned to Ichigo after Orihime and Hirako Taichou left,

"Are you sure we can just leave her with him?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head,

"We'll come back for her," he said and continued walking. He must've known that Hirako Taichou would treat her well but still, in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think there was something different about Ichigo today.

Just then, I realized something,

"Ichigo...how did you know it was my birthday today?" I asked, hesitantly.

He walked in silence for a while until he finally replied,

"I remembered it."

"I don't remember ever saying when it was though," I said slowly as to not sound harsh.

He shrugged again,

"One time when I was here, I got to ask Renji when your birthday is," he said, bluntly. I nodded and the conversation ended like that.

We reached a large meadow with tall Sakura trees. Surprisingly, we walked far from the division buildings. We were almost in Rykongai. Ichigo sat down and breathed a heavy breath. I sat down beside him, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. For a while, we sat in silence. I fidgeted with my fingers, wanting, yet not wanting, to break the peaceful silence between us.

"Rukia," I heard him say, softly.

I looked up and our eyes met for an instant. I quickly turned away, blushing. Why was I blushing? I wouldn't know. But it seemed like a natural instinct to me, even though I've never blushed before. Not until today at least. Just then, I felt his arm wrap around me and pull me closer to himself. My face was even more red now, as heat arose from it and smothered my senses. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat still and quiet, "I wonder, can I carry on with the speed of the world without you in it," He said... (I do not own this quote: it's from the original manga!)


	5. V

**YES this is probably my favorite chapter~ the feels are even getting to me :D BUT ITS STILL SO SHORT RIGHT? ( T_T)＼** **(^-^ )  
Prepare for the feels~ **

I froze immediately and started to breath heavily. What was wrong with me? I wasn't usually like this and yet it's all happening at once right now...

Ichigo must have noticed because he pulled his arm back and looked at me, nervously,

"Sorry..." He said.

I just continued to hyperventilate while my cheeks flushed in and out with redness, "Are you alright? Rukia!" His voice became startled and he tried putting his hand on my back to make me stop coughing. After what seemed like an eternity, I calmed down and sat there, completely embarrassed. Ichigo was quiet,

"Umm..." I started, "Sorry, I was just a bit shocked,"

Ichigo turned to me and frowned,

"You had me worried. Is their something wrong?" He asked, seriously.

"No! There's nothing wrong," I answered quickly, not wanting him to worry even more. But there wasn't anything wrong with me... Not that I knew of.

I heard a sigh come from him and I cringed. Is he angry I didn't react the way he wanted me to when he said those words? I didn't know what to say anymore, so we sat in silence once again.

"Rukia," I heard his voice.

"What is it?" I turned to him, thinking he would say something like "You need to relax more, stop overworking yourself" but he just stared at me with thoughtful eyes. My face started to turn red again and I looked away,

"You've done a lot for me...but I want to do something for you now," he said, softly. I suddenly felt myself get angry,

"What are you talking about?! You've saved me countless times and you even saved the whole of Soul Society!" I yelled at him. He just smiled and went on,

"Well that doesn't count. I want to do something you request,"

I didn't quite understand what he meant...A request from me? What could I request him to do for me? There was nothing I could think of, "I'll do anything you ask. Especially since it's your birthday and I didn't get you a gift," he smiled lightly.

"W-what...I have nothing to request," I said, bluntly, "I still don't understand,"

He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes for a moment,

"How do people usually do this?" He said, almost to himself.

"What do you mean, Ichigo?" I asked, hesitantly,

"It's difficult, but...Rukia," he said, turning to look at me, "What would you do if I said I have strong feelings for you...I'm not sure what I mean myself but I know there's a feeling. I can't explain it," he blurted out.

I stared at him for a while,

"Umm, I would say that you must figure out what that feeling is..." I replied, awkwardly, "Ichigo..."

"Yeah?"

"I might feel that same thing, but I'm not sure either," I admitted it. It was this feeling that has been bothering me this whole time. And now that I know he feels something as well, I'm even more confused. These emotions that I felt now were supposed to be non-existent. But of course, ever since Ichigo and I met, things were different. My head started to spin and I almost blacked out but I felt Ichigo's hand reach out to me. He took me in his arms and put my head against his chest. I was startled again but this time, the feeling subsided quickly. A breeze blew by and I closed my eyes, listening to his heart beat, steadily.


	6. VI

**Ah the scent of love is in the air~ More Ichiruki action coming right up ^^  
〜（ゝ。∂）**

"Rukia," Ichigo's voice resonated through his chest and into my ear. I couldn't help but feel relaxed, "I didn't want to tell you this today," he started, "Honestly, I never even thought about telling you..." His arms tightened around me, as if he was trying to protect me from something. As if I would run away if he let go.

"I didn't even know I felt this way," I whispered.

He looked down at me and his eyes seemed to relax into a dreamy gleam. For some reason, the tension in the atmosphere dispersed at that moment. I didn't feel hesitant anymore and he didn't seem troubled. I breathed in, deeply and exhaled, sitting back up.

"We should go back," he said.

The sun was setting and the sky turned an airy pink shade. None of this was real of course; since we were in the Seretei. But that was one reason I liked the human world, the sky was real... I looked beyond the meadow where Rykongai was and imagined the sandy beach I played at as a child. Does love make one more mature? Or does it just make one feel...complete? I turned back and saw that Ichigo had already stood. He took my hand and helped me up,

"We still need to get Inoue. I'm gonna beat the shit out of Shinji if he did anything," Ichigo mocked as we walked back to the division houses. I smiled as he took my hand. Is this what people do when they love each other? What is the concept of love anyways? I was still confused but I didn't mind. I felt safer, even safer than before, around Ichigo. His presence was comforting and I felt as if I could do anything as long as he was by my side.

~3 months later~

Ichigo had enrolled in the Shinigami school. I was surprised at first since he was never really interested in Kido, but I suppose he wanted to stay in Soul Society a bit longer because he already graduated from his high school. Every day after his lessons had ended, I would meet him outside and review what he had learned. At first, he would complain about having to re-do his lessons in front of me, but now he seemed more diligent. It was almost funny when I watched him use Kido,

"Oi, Rukia," he yelled across the meadow outside the school where I waited for him,

"Ichigo! How was your day?" I asked when he walked over. He gave me a murderous look and dropped to his knees,

"I can't do it!" He growled, "It's not like I need to learn Kido. But I'm only doing this because I have nothing else to do..." He said.

I smiled and patted him on the back,

"Don't worry, you'll get better. And Kido is useful! If your Kido is powerful enough, you won't even need your zanpakutou to kill hollows," I tried to cheer him up. Suddenly, he broke out into laughter, "Oi! Why are you laughing?!" I cried and smacked his shoulder.

He stopped, but a grin still hung on his face. He gestured me to sit down and so I did,

"Rukia, you know the real reason I enrolled in the school is so that I can stay in Soul Society," he said. I nodded,but I knew that already, why did he have to repeat it? "You still don't get it?" He chimed. Now, I honestly didn't know what he was implying, so I shook my head. I must have had a confused look on my face because just then, he pinched my cheeks with his fingers and started to wiggle them,

"Oi! What are you doing!" I tried to pry his hands off,

"Haha, you're cute when you're confused," he smiled, "Well," he started, and to my surprise, he started blushing, "I wanted to stay in Soul Society because you're here," he finally said. I felt myself blushing openly and tried to cover my cheeks with my hands,

"Oh..." Was all I could say at the moment. I felt him lean closer and kiss my forehead, which caused me to blush even more. My face must have looked like a tomato...


	7. VI (A)

**Side Story: One Shot  
Halloween Themed  
But I hope you like Ichigo's side for once!  
[ Ichigo's perspective ]**

Costume Contest!

"Oi, Ichigo!" I heard Rukia's voice, but I pretended not to notice because I was supposedly taking a nap. The breeze was warm and there was no one around to disturb us. She called me again, this time more seriously. I opened my eyes,  
"RUKIA!"

"Hahahaha!" She started laughing so hard she fell to the ground. It would have been cute if she wasn't wearing that giant ghost mask, "I'm sorry!" She continued laughing but I couldn't help but laugh too.

When she stopped, she took her mask off and threw her arms around my neck, kissing my forehead. I smiled and hugged her. I was surprised to see how much she really changed since us being together. It was as if a weight was lifted off her and she became burden-less.

"Happy Halloween," she grinned. Though I still wasn't used to all the lovey dovey crap couples usual did. I still kissed her cheek and held her in my arms for a while until she took my hand and dragged me towards the 6th division buildings,

"Where are we going? It's not another one of Rangiku's parties is it?" I asked, a bit nervous. That woman drank way to much...

She turned and laughed,  
"Don't worry, it's not,"

We reached the 6th division building and walked inside. I think I would have fallen if Rukia wasn't there... All the captains and vice captains were standing there in costumes. I couldn't tell who most of them were but I could make out that Renji was supposed to be a carrot... Or was it a radish?  
"Woah..." Was all I could say.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia called. I saw a pink Haori whirl around and reveal Byakuya, attempting to take his bulky pink mask off.

"What are you?" I asked,

"Obviously, I am Senbonzakura..." He stated bluntly. Like it was really obvious? I looked around the whole room and saw a few other people I recognized in their costumes.

"Ichigo! Who has the best costume?" Renji asked. I laughed to myself because it was the perfect opportunity to say,

"Not you!" I stifled a laugh.

"WHAT! YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT NOW, ICHIGO, YOU BASTARD,"

"Renji! Calm down," Rangiku stepped out, in her witch costume, "We're having a costume competition," she smiled.

"Ichigo, you're the judge," Rukia looked at me.

"What, why me?" I asked. But I guess they insisted.

After about 20 minutes...or more, Rukia and I had finished looking at each costume.  
"Alright, the winner is..." I started,

"HEY GUYS, SORRY WE'RE LATE,"  
I turned around and saw two figures burst through the door. One wore a black skin tight suit with a spirit mask and the other wore a vampire cape and a white mask...a straw hat perched on top of it all.

"I know that voice," I growled under my breath. The captains reacted faster than I did. They seemed petty angry...

"YORUICHI! URAHARA!"


	8. VII

**Yay! They're finally a couple :3 but it was technically already official since like chapter four right? XD  
Not much action in this short chapter I'm sorry ~ but it's a nice and "warm" chapter ~  
（≧∇≦）**

After much thought, Ichigo and I decided that we should go back to the Human world and tell everyone of the news.

"I'm sure my dad won't mind. In fact, I think he'll be happy about it," Ichigo admitted with a light smile.

"Well I hope he will be. And your sisters as well," I added. He nodded happily and took my hand. Winter was on its way and at a time like this, holding a warm, soft hand was the perfect comforter. I leaned my head on his arm and we continued to walk along the Rukongai's grassy path, speckled with the first signs of snow.

"Hello!" I heard a joyous voice sound. I looked up and saw Urahara-San, squatted on the ledge of the brick wall.

"Urahara-San, can you bring us to the human world," Ichigo asked. A devilish smile spread across Urahara's face as he jumped off the ledge. He tipped his hat at us and chuckled lightly,

"You're a lucky man, Ichigo," he started, "I'm sure Isshin will love the news you have to share with him," his expression was almost dark and evil but all of a sudden he spread his arms out and grinned, this time much more playfully, "Of course I'll take you to the human world! I'm going back there anyways!" He chimed.

"Alright then, we'll leave tonight if you don't mind," Ichigo replied, nonchalantly. Urahara frowned and sighed, patting Ichigo's back with his cane,

"Alright, alright," then he looked to me, "Rukia-chan! I'm so very happy for you. I think you and Ichigo make a good couple, right?" He smiled, brightly. I smiled back, with a slight blush.

"Look they're even holding hands!" I heard another voice come from behind the ledge. Yoruichi-San came jumping over, with a smile already wide across her face, "Rukia, you've grown so well," Yoruichi grabbed my arm, hugging me tight against her chest, almost suffocating me.

"Yoruichi-San, are you going to the human world too?" I breathed the words out after she released me.

"Yup! I'm going back to the shop to help this dumbo manage it," she laughed and pointed towards Urahara, who smiled sheepishly.

Later that night, I resided to my room to pack my belongings, when Ukitake Taichou knocked.  
"Rukia, I'm glad you found someone that's right for you," he said quietly.

"Taichou..." I didn't exactly know what to say, so I simply replied, "Thank you," with a smile. He touched my shoulder gently and brought out his other hand,

"A gift from me," he smiled and opened his hand, revealing a beautiful flower hair ornament. It was a cherry blossom covered with specks of sparkling dots which I couldn't make out what they were. He attached it to my hair and stepped back, admiring it.  
I reached up and touched the ornament, feeling the smooth lines of the petals spreading out in all directions,

"Thank you Taichou," I bowed deeply and sincerely. Even though I knew this wouldn't be our final meeting, I felt the need to thank him because of all that he has taught me. I was to return to Soul Society after three weeks and then I would engage in my full-time job of being the 13th division lieutenant.

"You've become strong, Rukia," he said, "Relax and return here, ready for new challenges," he bowed.  
After our exchange, he left the room and I was alone again. I finished packing with a warm feeling in my heart, anticipating the coming time I would spend with Ichigo.


	9. VIII

**Heheheh Ichigo's dad is scheming again :D what does he have in store for them this time? XO Enjoy this other short chapter  
(;^_^)**

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO,"

"Hey dad," Ichigo smirked as we entered the Kurosaki house. His father tried for the millionth time to kick him down the stairs but Ichigo anticipated that and dodged his greeting.

"So, Ichigo, what brings you back? And with Rukia-chan too?" His father asked, eagerly. I looked up at Ichigo, expecting him to brush off the question but he grinned and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to his side.

"Dad, Rukia and I are together now, so she doesn't have to sleep in my closet anymore. Treat her as a real guest," he smiled. I felt my cheeks flush and tried to cover them with my hands. I felt Ichigo pat my head a few times and hug me tighter.

"Ahhhh! This is wonderful! Ichigo has finally found someone to care for! Masaki will be so proud!" I heard Ichigo's father cry with excitement and run to the poster of his late wife caressing it with tears flowing from his eyes...

"Alright, I guess you two will have to share a room!" Ichigo's father clapped his hands together and ushered us into Ichigo's room, which I was too familiar with.

After his father left, I dropped my bag on the floor and looked around.

"I think I'll sleep in the closet," I said to Ichigo as he came in behind me. I saw a smile spread across his face,

"You don't have to, you know that right?" He replied. I nodded but I really did like sleeping in there. It was cozy and warm yet I could still be near Ichigo without blushing openly at every word he said.

"I just like it in there," I shrugged.

"Well, you can always sleep on my bed if you want," he said, calmly. I turned around, eyes wide.

"Where will you sleep if I take your bed?" I asked. He laughed and sat down on his bed.

"I'm going to stay there. It's just going to be a bit squishier," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him. Surprisingly, rolling my eyes prevented the blushing. Perhaps I should do that more often...

I slept in the closet of course. All the way until morning when Ichigo woke me up.

"Morning," he smiled. I rubbed my eyes and took his hand as he reached out to me.

We walked downstairs to find Yuzu cooking breakfast. Karin and their father sat at the table, cheerily awaiting us. When they saw us at the stairway, Ichigo's father jumped up and locked his arm around Ichigo's neck.

"So? How was last night? Did you two sleep well?" He smiled, winking at Ichigo. I didn't quit understand but from Ichigo's reaction, it was something unpleasant. I sat down at the table and greeted Karin.

"Don't listen to my dad, he's just a crazy old man," Karin said and continued reading her magazine.

I smiled a bit and watched as this loud family went about their morning. The warm and fuzzy feeling came to me again, and wrapped around me like a blanket. It made me feel truly apart of their family.

"Oi, Ichigo! Look what I have!" Ichigo's dad exclaimed and put two tickets on the table. Ichigo and I looked down and saw that they were tickets to a mountain top hot spring hotel.

"Dad?! What are these?!" Ichigo shouted, waving the tickets in his hand.

"The hot springs hotel! It will be great for you and Rukia to go together for some...bonding," he beamed.

Ichigo and I exchanged suspicious looks. But maybe it wouldn't be that bad to go and relax?


	10. IX

"Do you have all your stuff? Ready to go? Have fun kids!"

Ichigo's father shoved us out the door and left us staring into the flaming hot sun of June.

"Um, do you know how to get there?" I asked Ichigo, shielding my eyes. He looked down at the tickets again and searched for its location,

"We have to take a train there," he said and walked off with his luggage.

How many days were we staying there? I didn't know and never had a chance to ask. But for some reason, I was looking forward to spending this time with Ichigo. This was going to be another human experience I would have that will bring me closer to him and strengthen our bond...

Before I knew it, we were at the Karakura town train station. I scanned the area and saw many couples dressed in tropical clothing with their luggage, awaiting the train that would take them away from their routinely life. Just then, I felt Ichigo's arm wrap around my shoulders and I smiled, looking up at him,

"We should get there at around dinner time so let's eat!" He beamed. I laughed a bit and nodded. We waited another 10 minutes for our train.

*Welcome aboard, our first stop will be Kyoto, please keep clear of the doors*  
We boarded the train and chose our seat in the back,

"Its gonna be a long ride, get some rest if you can," he said, as he lifted our luggage onto the shelf above us. I nodded and relaxed a bit onto the soft chair. I was about to doze off when suddenly, I heard a high pitched shout come from Ichigo's bag.

"NEE-SANNNNN!" A screaming stuffed lion came flying out at me.

"Kon... Why are you here," I smashed his head and watched as he bounced about the table to the window and onto the floor.

"Oi, Kon! Who told you to sneak into my bag! I thought I left you in my room!" Ichigo picked Kon up and shook him till he wept.

"Ichigoooo! I wanted to come along and see Nee-San!" He tried to wriggle lose from Ichigo's grip but failed and went limp in his fist.

"Eh whatever, I'll just take the pill out," Ichigo said and started for Kon's mouth.

"NOO NOO! Please don't Ichigo I promise I'll be good from now on!" Kon cried.

"Who knows, he could be useful if you need to change into your Shinigami form," I suggested, giving Kon a wicked smile a he continue weeping.

"Sure but I'm still taking the pill out," Ichigo replied and threw Kon back into his bag after retrieving the small green pill, "You should sit over here," he said and patted the seat next to him.

"You want me to sit there?" I blushed, openly.

"Or I could sit there," he smiled and slid over to the bench I sat on. I was surprised a bit and blushed even more,

"Ichigo? Don't you think this is a bit squished?" I said, not exactly wanting him to leave my side but there really wasn't much room left on my bench.

"We'll just have to be closer then," he said sheepishly and put his arm around my waist, "Better?" He asked with a smile.

"Um, sure?" I replied nervously. I was aware of my constant blushing but now my whole body was warm. Despite this, he laid his head back on the bench and closed his eyes, arm still around my waist. I didn't know what to do at first but I was still sleepy. I sat there for a moment, listening to Ichigo's light breaths next to me. I couldn't keep my eyes open and felt myself leaning towards Ichigo, then my head was on his shoulder. I dozed off into pleasant dreams.

I started awake and hit my head against something hard, a stinging sensation surging through me.  
"Are you ok?!" I heard Ichigo's voice. He was standing above me, getting the luggage off the shelf. I sat there rubbing my head in pain,

"What did I bump into?" I looked around and saw a metal bar across the window for elderly to hold onto. Sigh...

"Rukia, just stay still for a sec, I'll help you," Ichigo said and quickly brought the luggage down. I stared out the window and saw the sun setting as we climbed higher into the mountains, "Ok, does your head still hurt?" Ichigo sat down next to me and touched my forehead. I cringed a bit at the spot he touched and stopped him from pressing too hard, "You're gonna need ointment for that," he frowned and held my cheek in his palm. He leaned down and kissed the bruise, causing me to blush again, "That should make it better for now," he smiled as his face grew pink as well. When he let go, I sat there, thinking he must be as excited as I was to be going on this trip. He was so unusually happy, it was almost scary...

There was no time to linger on the thought. The train had arrived at it's last stop and there were a fair amount of couples getting ready to leave the train as well.

*This is our last stop! Hajigo Mountain top Hot Springs! Please exit the train carefully and travel with us again in the future! Konbanwa!*

We stepped off the train with our luggage, followed by the other couples.

"Whoa..."

I looked up at the enormous wooden arch in front of us. The neon signs and extravagant marble fountains ahead blinded me. I squinted and saw in the distance, double oak doors that opened into a courtyard filled with flowers of every kind. The woman who opened the door stepped out and greeted us with a smile. She wore a dark blue kimono with wooden sandals and massive amounts of jewels in her tied up hair.

"Welcome to Haijigo! My name is Inari and I will be giving you a tour of our amazing facility! But first, please introduce yourselves!" She spread her hands about and walked towards the couple standing closest to her.

"Ichigo," I whispered. He looked at me and lifted his bags. He seemed ready to run all the way down the hill, back to Karakura, "I think we're going to miss dinner tonight..." I sighed.


	11. X

After what seemed like the longest hour of our lives, we were finally released from the clutches of that blabbering woman. Ichigo and I walked around the courtyard trying to find our room, but without luck.

"Let's go ask someone," he said and walked towards the main office. I followed behind, still carrying our luggage.

"Welcome! How may I help this lovely couple?" The woman at the counter beamed.

"I just wanted to know where room 125 is," Ichigo showed her our room key with the number on it. She smiled and stood from her seat.

"I will personally escort you two," she said and walked in front of us. We were led across the courtyard and into one of the many Ancient Japanese style buildings. The woman stopped abruptly and gestured towards one of the wooden doors, "Enjoy your stay and be sure to go down to our hot springs!" She smiled and showed her teeth which were so white, I thought I would go blind if I looked too long.

"Alright let's go in already, I'm starving and tired," Ichigo sighed and slipped the key card in. We opened the doors and dropped all of our luggage.

The room was gigantic with wooden floors and a large wooden table in the center. Tea was prepared for us and comfy cushions sat by the table.  
"Where is the bed?" Ichigo asked. I looked around and found a sliding door that led to another room. I peeked in and found a bed. Only one...

"Here..." My voice sounded hollow all of a sudden. Ichigo peered in next to me,

"So..."

"There's only one bed..." I said quietly.

"I guess that's the point," Ichigo replied as if it was inevitable, "It's a couple's resort after all," he shrugged.

"I suppose,"

"Why don't we eat first? I'm sure you're hungry too," he took my wrist and brought me to the table. I sat down and poured the tea, still hot, "They have these cracker things," Ichigo said and revealed a package of saltine crackers, "I guess this is all for tonight, I'm too tired to go out and eat again," he unwrapped the package and gave some to me.

After our "dinner" we took turns at the shower and got ready for bed. I looked at the clock and yawned: 2:30am

"Ichigo?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"What time did we get here?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes open as I sat on the mattress.

"I think around 10, it's so late," he checked the clock too, "Which side do you like to sleep on?" He asked suddenly.

I blushed and shook my head,

"It doesn't matter,"

"Well which side do you usually sleep on?" He asked again.

"Um... The right?"

"Then I'll sleep on the left," he said and climbed into bed next to me.

I sat there for a while trying to figure out how this was going to work. If I slept facing away from him, he would think I didn't want to sleep in the same bed, but if I slept facing him, it would be odd...  
"Rukia," he said softly,  
I looked down and saw his eyes flutter open, "I can sleep outside on if you want," his voice was gentle. But I didn't want him to do this for me.

"No, no, no, please," I said quickly and nervously. I lifted the blanket over my knees and slid down, "I don't mind,"

Ichigo smiled and kissed my forehead without warning. My face flushed red and started to heat up like every other time Ichigo did such things. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited. I heard him chuckle tenderly.

"Good night, Rukia," he whispered.

I opened my eyes slowly and smiled a bit,  
"Good night,"


	12. XI

"Rukiaaa,"

I opened my eyes and saw Ichigo smiling at me. I smiled back nervously; I realized I have never been so close to his face before... But now that I have a better view, he is actually very...handsome. He reached towards me and brushed my hair behind my ear, then leaned forward and kissed me. Wait...HE KISSED ME?! I wasn't even prepared! I stared ahead, eyes wide open and feeling the touch of his warm lips, I just...melted. How long has it been? Has it been a minute already? Both of our eyes were closed as he held my cheeks in his large hands. After what seemed like a long time, his lips parted with mine,

"Can you breathe?" He asked, staring into my soul. I lay there speechless and slightly embarrassed,

"Ichigo..."

He smiled, stroking my face with his thumb, gently and yet seductively. I felt myself blushing and pulled the blanket up past my nose.

"Are you ok?" He asked, suddenly worried. I couldn't help but smile and nod.

"I just...wasn't ready for that. You surprised me," I said under the blanket.

"Haha, you're cute Rukia," he kissed my forehead and got out of bed in one swift motion. I still lay there, processing what just happened. Sigh, I wish I was more prepared, then maybe I could've kissed him back instead of just being shocked...

For breakfast, we went to the restaurant at the top of the hill, looking down above the gardens.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" The hostess greeted us with a bright smile. We followed her to our table by the window and ordered bento.

"Rukia,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the hot springs today?"

I turned to him and smiled. I found myself smiling much more ever since I've been with Ichigo...

"Sure. But...the women and men springs are separate," I added, nervously. I didn't want to make myself sound weak... But I did want to be with Ichigo.

"Hmm...We'll check it out some other time. Maybe there's some other stuff here," he said and looked outside the window thoughtfully.

"I-I don't mind either way," I said softly, heat rising up my cheeks.  
He smiled playfully and leaned forward, touching my hand. His touch automatically relieved me of any worry and I suddenly felt closer to him than ever before. I blushed openly...

"Where do you want to go now?" Ichigo asked as we held hands walking across the Japanese gardens filled with different flowers and natural fountains.

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "Maybe we could find the gift shop,"  
Ichigo nodded in agreement and we started walking when suddenly, a gong sounded somewhere in the distance.

"What was that..." Ichigo looked around. I did too but saw no one.

"KONICHIWA COUPLES OF HAIJIGO HOTEL!" a voice rang through the courtyard  
Ichigo and I exchanged exasperated looks and started to walk faster, away from the courtyard. But when we got to the hallway, the women in kimonos stood in our way and ushered us back.

"Please join this weekly game of Haijigo Hotel. All couples must participate!" They smiled with their gleaming teeth.

"ALL COUPLES PLEASE GATHER AROUND THE MAIN COURTYARD AND AWAIT FOR DIRECTIONS!"

"My ears hurt," Ichigo sighed. It did hurt my ears but there wasn't much we could do. Neither of us were the type to do things that normal couples did. Not until recently had we been acting like a real couple. Being Shinigami, there was never time for these activities...but now, it almost seemed...enjoyable. What was I thinking ... How could I think this would be fun? Does Ichigo think the same thing? Most likely not...

I stared up at him as he looked around for an escape. We were now surrounded by couples that were also forced in by the women.

"Excuse me, but do you know what we're supposed to do?" A young woman tapped my shoulder. I shook my head and turned back.  
Someone was descending from the rooftop...sitting in a-

"Is that a god damn fruit basket?" Well...Ichigo was irritated now...


End file.
